(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel pump set, and more particularly relates to a coupling structure of a fuel pump.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A fuel pump can be driven by a camshaft in a gasoline direct injection (GDI) engine. Fuel is usually pumped in one of two ways. The first creates pressure in a cylinder of the pump using torque of the camshaft. This method makes it difficult to position the pump, and is costly. The other way of pumping fuel using a reciprocating rod, and a follower connected to the camshaft. This method makes it easy to position the pump and is inexpensive, but operating stability is low.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.